


Hold Me Closer?

by Potatoes_Of_The_World



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatoes_Of_The_World/pseuds/Potatoes_Of_The_World
Summary: A continuation of 3x9 No Exit. This is after Betty got out of The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 8





	Hold Me Closer?

The quarantine Hiram Lodge set in place had to be the most unnecessary thing he has done since he arrived in Riverdale. It had been the longest time Betty and Jughead were apart since they broke up and they were not thrilled about it. When Betty got her phone back she immediately called Jughead after seeing all the messages he left her. "Jughead? Where are you?" Betty said through the phone. "Didn't you hear the sirens going off?" Jughead responded. Betty wanted to tell him how she had a bunch of scared kids sleeping in her living room. She wanted to tell him everything about where her Mother had taken her. But she didn't. And apparently she had been silent for to long because she heard a confused "Betty?" through the phone. "Yeah Juggie I heard them. What were they for?" "Apparently the Mayor ordered a town wide quarantine. Didn't you see it on the news?" The thing Betty said next accidentally slipped out. "No they didn't let us watch any TV." "Who" Jughead said clearly upset. "Oh nothing" Betty said trying to make it seem like something small. "Who Betts" Jughead continued pushing. "Well my Mom kinda sent me to The Sisters Of Quiet Mercy" Betty paused hoping Jug wouldn't say anything more about it. "She did what!" Jughead snapped. "Juggie please calm down we can talk about this the next we see each other." Betty answered as calmly as possible even though a tear rolled down her cheek reliving the ghoulish nightmare she so desperately wanted to forget. "Oh Betts I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. Dammit! I should have been there for you and I'm still not there for you. Let me make it up to you please when I get back let me make it up to you." This made Betty smile for the first time in a while . It's okay Jug Really I'm fine but listen I have to go now I'm going to talk to V to see when quarantine will be lifted." "Ok Betts please stay safe. I love you." Betty's heart leaped with happiness. They've said those three words to each other a lot. It felt natural to say it to each other. "I love you too Juggie and I will be careful." And with that the phone call ended. 

~~~~~~~~

On his way back to Riverdale, Jughead was worried. The only person crossing his mind was Betty. She's been through so much and he didn't even know the half of it. As soon as Jughead and FP arrived to the Trailer Park Park FP shut off his bike while Jug waited and told his dad he would be at Betty's. "Haven't even been home five minutes and can't resist your lover" FP's comment made Jughead laugh. "I'll be back soon dad" Jug called over his shoulder.  
Once he made it to Betty's he started for the window. He found the ladder and saw that the window was cracked open a tiny bit . He opened up the window and saw her sleeping form. He closed and locked the window, shoved off his shoes, stripped off his clothes until his boxers, and climbed into her bed. Betty stirred next to him and awoke. She immediately knew it was him as soon as he said "you know, you really shouldn't leave the window open". Betty laughed and you could hear the sleepiness in her voice but he didn't care. He thought she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. But he didn't have much time to think because soon enough she was straddling him and their lips were connected again. Betty made quick work of removing her top to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra. "Nice job Cooper" Jughead said smugly. "What did you think I would be wearing a bra?" Jughead laughed at Betty's comment then quickly connected their lips back together. He slowly made his way down her chest paying attention to each breast then continued to go down on her. She cummed twice that night and so did he. She cummed once with his mouth and once with his member in her. He cummed once with her mouth and once with her riding him as fast she could while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. When they both came down from their climaxes they snuggled close to each other and Betty soon after fell asleep.  
They were soon startled by screaming. "Betty?" Jughead awoke very confused. "It's nothing Jug just go back to sleep and pray that didn't wake my mom." Jughead turned over and Batty made her way to the door. When Betty returned she looked very stressed. Jughead caught on to this very quickly.  
"Betts baby what's wrong?" The concern clear in his voice. Betty told him everything about everything. She told him about The Sisters, about the kids and about Tyler telling her that he got Fizzle Rocks from an unnamed serpent. "Oh Betts wow. I am so so sorry that I wasn't here to bust you out that he'll hole." "It's okay Jug you're here now so that's all that matters" Betty responded quickly. "No Betty it's not okay"Jughead snapped. "I left the serpents high and dry, I left you high and dry. Are you sure he's not lying about the drugs?" "If he is lying, Tyler came up with it pretty quickly." Betty responded and curled into Jughead's side resting her head on his chest. Jughead wrapped an arm around her. "Oh Betty instead of walking around with Archie I could have been here with you" Betty could see tears forming in his eyes. "Oh Juggie please don't cry I'm okay we're okay. It's all going to be okay. Once I can get the Sisters to testify in court Archie can come back and Hiram can't and won't do anything about it." One of Betty's own tears falling at the thought of her childhood best friend. "Just get some rest and we will talk more in the morning over some breakfast" she heard Jughead's stomach growl. "Breakfast sounds nice" Betty laughed at that and he scooted over for her and Betty curled into him as much as possible and soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first post so sorry if you didn't like it or if it's bad. Kudos and comments are much appreciated ♥️ What do you think should I do a fic of the morning after?


End file.
